pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Sharp Shooter
225px |Row 1 title = Class |Row 1 info = , |Row 2 title = Signature Superpower |Row 2 info = The True Bull's Eye |Row 3 title = Superpowers |Row 3 info = Yarrow Launcher (PvZH) Cacti Barrage Abandoned Land |Row 4 title = Hero Description |Row 4 info = He follows where his arrow points. |Row 5 title = Creator |Row 5 info = }} Sharp Shooter is a plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and the leader of the Guardian and Kabloom classes, sharing the same classes with Spudow. He is the second creation overall and the first hero creation by . His signature superpower is The True Bull's Eye, which gives all plants on the field +1 and Bullseye. He is the hero version of Cactus. Origin Sharp Shooter's name is a wordplay with "Sharpshooter", which means that a person is very skilled in shooting, and how Cacti are snipers in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and its sequel. In terms of appearance, Sharp Shooter takes inspirations from both the Pokemon Decidueye and from Green Arrow. The rest, however, are what was in the creator's headcanon before he got turned into a hero: Many accidents happened, but Sharp Shooter stays strong after being a hero, almost losing hope. Statistics *'Classes:' Guardian, Kabloom *'Superpowers:' **'Signature: The True Bull's Eye' - All plants get +1 and Bullseye. **'Other:' ***Yarrow Launcher (Costs 1 , has 1 /1 ) - When Played on an Environment: Do 3 Bullseye damage. ***Cacti Barrage - Do 1 damage to each zombie. If there's a plant in every lane, this does 2 damage to each zombie instead. ***Abandoned Land - When a plant here is played, it gets Armored 1. If that plant gets destroyed, Conjure a plant with the Armored trait. *'Battle Area:' Desert Hero Description He follows where his arrow points. How to Unlock Unlike the rest of the heroes where they can be unlocked in certain packs without any requirements whatsoever, Sharp Shooter has two requirements before he can be unlocked in those packs. You must complete Mission 20 for plants and you must obtain at least one Kabloom Legendary. Afterwards, his Hero Pack will be available, and will also be available in Premium Packs. Hero Quest Strategies With Because he shares the same traits with Spudow, Sharp Shooter can be used the same way with the former hero. However, his Superpowers benefit his main strategy of striking the Zombie Hero with Bullseye, therefore the Zombie Hero cannot block in any way if possible, and direct damage to zombies to clear the field. Both Guardian and Kabloom have access to that main trait, such as Sting Bean and Astro-Shroom. He has many cards that can turn the tables, notably increasing the stats of plants. Sharp Shooter doesn't exactly use the defensive strategy, but it's one of the beneficial ways to play defensively early in the game, then offensively late in the game. Against You would want to defeat Sharp Shooter before he defeats you without charging at all. Destroy the plants as fast as possible and clear the environments by placing another environment of yours before they get out of hand. Rustbolt has access to Rocket Science, Rolling Stone, and other removal cards that will easily destroy Sharp Shooter's minions. Strategy Decks Note: Cards might be changed as updates in PvZH pass. Gallery Sharp Shooter Icon NN.png|Sharp Shooter's old HeroPic Sharp_Shooter_Full_Art.png|Sharp Shooter in full art Trivia *Sharp Shooter was originally going to be on the Guardian and Brainy classes. Brainy was changed to Kabloom, because an upcoming plant hero called Beta-Carrotina also shares the same classes with another plant hero, Citron, and the creator would try to predict the future in terms of a new hero's main gameplay style. *His description shares the same idea of an Anonymous quote, "Follow where your arrow points." **In addition, Dr. Zomboss mentions an arrow quote, “The heart is an arrow. It demands aim to land true.” *The creator admits that she didn't really like the redone Sharp Shooter, which was done on June 27, 2017, just for the full art, and will try to not make that mistake again when making HeroPics and full arts of heroes. Category:Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants Category:Guardian Heroes Category:Kabloom Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Plants Category:Created by Fairy27